


Пылающее клеймо, или Отставка для Энмы Ай

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [45]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Альтернативная история обретения Янкой своего мира и кровной семьи. А что, если бы всё началось с обращения в "адскую почту"?





	Пылающее клеймо, или Отставка для Энмы Ай

**Author's Note:**

> Очень вольное обращение с каноном "Адской девочки", допущения во все поля. Если уж флафф - то всем.

1.

Все эмоции выплескивались наружу, злость вкупе с ненавистью. Вот же ублюдки! Да чтоб их разорвало! Ладно, Соня ей не давала покончить с жизнью. И еще что-то держало.

Янка пробегала глазами новости в Яндексе и наткнулась на строчку о каком-то сайте. Странном. Вроде как то всего лишь страшилка, городская легенда. Мол, на этот сайт можно зайти только в полночь и только если кого-то реально ненавидишь. А если зайдешь и введешь имя ненавистного человека – его тут же отправят в ад. Янка злобно усмехнулась и покосилась на дверь.

– Ладно, – процедила она сквозь зубы. – Я разберусь с вами. Вместе в ад пойдем, неуважаемый дядя Петя!

И набрала адрес.

Экран как будто погас, а потом на нем вспыхнули яркие языки пламени. И окошечко для имени. В окошечке возникали буквы имени кандидата в Ад. 

– Мне уже все равно, что со мной будет! – процедила Янка и с силой ткнула по клавише Enter.

Комната погрузилась в красный полумрак. За спиной Янки раздался странный безэмоциональный голос:

– Вызывала?

Янка обернулась. Перед ней стояла бледная девочка лет тринадцати, с длинными черными волосами и красными, как кровь, глазами. И протягивала соломенную куклу, перевязанную красной ленточкой.

– Вызывала! – ответила Янка. – Меня тоже заберешь? 

– В свой черед. Я всех об этом предупреждаю: мстишь – копаешь две могилы. Если правда желаешь свести счеты – развяжи красную ленточку. Но тогда путь в рай будет навеки тебе заказан. Но только после твоей смерти, – странная девочка говорила бесстрастно, словно читала по книге.

– Что ж, променять один ад на другой – невелика потеря! – Янка развязала ленточку. – Я все равно никому не нужна!

«Месть будет исполнена», – раздался чей-то другой потусторонний голос.

Как утаскивали ее так называемого папашу – она давно догадалась, что не родня этим людишкам – Янка не увидела. Хотя его активно учили любить Родину. И политику партии тоже разъясняли.

Для всех живых он просто исчез. А на груди у Янки, почти у сердца, появилось черное клеймо. С гривенник величиной. Янка же усмехнулась: один груз с плеч, а «мамаше» она рот заткнет или просто свалит подальше. Хоть завтра!

«Прости, Соня. Другого выхода не было!». Эта мысль не дойдет, но хоть совесть очистится…

Назавтра она и ушла, пока совсем не съели. И оказалась в своем мире… На душе было как-то пусто. Может, из-за проклятия, может, еще из-за чего. Она невидяще брела по улицам. Натыкалась на углы домов… И тут навстречу ей вышла знакомая фигура. Пусть и только из собственной головы знакомая… И, наверно, сразу «увидела» клеймо, но виду не подала.

– Вечер добрый! – хрипло поздоровалась авторша.

– Здравствуйте! Вижу, нужна помощь…

– Мне наверно теперь только сам Сатана поможет, – невесело усмехнулась создательница. – А вы… Рина?

– Не кидайтесь такими словами! Я Рина, да, а откуда вы меня знаете?

– Потому что я сама создала и вас, и этот мир, – созналась Янка. – И теперь вижу, что все совпадает. А насчет ада или Сатаны… я убийца, Рина! – глядя собеседнице в глаза, проговорила Янка.

– Слишком много всего за раз, дайте вникнуть… И кого же вы убили?

– Может, присядем где-то? – они разместились у фонтана. – Для начала я «прибила» вашего брата, как автор. Чтобы он не совершил глупость…

– Даже не знаю, что и говорить тут…

– Если бы Алекс совершил то, что задумывал, то ни Каспера, ни Алисы не было бы… А Сара с Кимом были бы счастливы как теперь? Другой вопрос, что все получилось очень жестко… и неправильно…

– Жизнь не всегда правильна… я только недавно нашла дневники брата и узнала… про артефакт и его планы…

– Артефакт? Но я про него… у меня и мыслей не было, – встрепенулась авторша. – Я думала, Алекс мог воспользоваться… Машиной времени…

– Вы только угадали главное…

– Д-да… Я чувствую, что не достойна находиться в этом мире… Потому что на мне… пятно, – снова признания.

– Вы расскажите, легче станет…

Авторша начала рассказ. Длинный и мрачный. И под конец почти воскликнула:

– А как я должна была поступить? Хоть одного отправила в преисподнюю! И за мной придут – я должна буду разделить эту участь…

– Ну… я понимаю, что за всеми приходят, но есть способ обойти это. Ты же сделала меня бессмертной? А я могу наделить тем же даром тебя!

– С-спасибо, конечно… Но как это мне потом поможет? – Янка вперила взгляд в свою новую подругу.

– Если ты никогда не умрешь, так и в аду никогда не окажешься!

– Так и в раю, Риш, мне не будет уже места! Так сказала та девчонка…

– Ты навсегда останешься на этом свете, Ян! Поди плохо…

– Нет, конечно… Я намерена вам помогать… Тем более, что и я теперь… магичка, – Янка создала пластиковую бутылку со студеной водой. – И кровную семью бы… отыскать.

– Я помогу с этим! Оставайся!

– Спасибо! Я остановлюсь в гостинице, наверно, – проговорила Янка, поднимаясь.

– Зачем же, давай к нам!

– Я вас не стесню?

– Нисколечко!

Янка с Риной приехали в Светлый, и Рина познакомила всех с Янкой. Хотя там и так уже знала всех, но одно дело встретиться лично, а другое – придумать. Да, они были точно-преточно такие, как в ее голове. Но как еще отнесутся к своему далеко не идеальному автору?

– Я не такой идеал, как вы думаете, – проговорила создательница. – На мне клеймо…

– Договор с темными силами? – встревожился брюнет с острыми ушами.

– Ну не то чтобы договор, Тони, – стала успокаивать Рина, – но Яне очень нужна наша помощь. Она прошла через многое, и мы – все, что у нее есть.

– Мне, наверно, надо рассказать все, чтобы не было недомолвок, – тихо проговорила авторша. – Я… Мне пришлось отправить в ад одного… типа… приемного папашу… И, думаю, что я должна и сама отправиться в Ад…

– Так, – начал Тони, – он же был ужасный человек? И вас заберут не сию секунду, а когда придет ваш срок? Так мы можем сделать так, чтобы он не пришел никогда!

– Да, я уже говорила Яне, – кивнула Рина.

– По договору мне надо будет отработать, – проговорила Янка. – Хотя… та девочка… Энма… она говорила, что я должна уйти в ад… Но если вы считаете, что можно обойти, то лучше сделать это сейчас…

– Сейчас же и сделаем тебя бессмертной! Нас ведь ты этим наделила…

– Достойна ли я?

– Мы все дружно говорим: да!

– Ладно. Я готова!

Рина и Тони взяли ее с двух сторон за руки. А свободные протянули Алиске. К создательнице потекло что-то светлое и умиротворяющее. Организм как бы обновлялся, каждая клеточка. Так вот как это ощущается… Одновременно маги делились и Силой. Потом Янка долго стояла с закрытыми глазами, переваривала новые ощущения.

– Спасибо, – были следующие ее слова и благодарный взгляд.

Рина просто обняла подругу-создателя. Та ответила тем же. Потом сказала:

– Завтра найду работу – не хочу на шее сидеть!

– Ты не стеснишь, другое дело – без работы скучно…

– И скучно, и… забвения хочу… забыть тот ад, в котором жила…

– Поможем!

– Спасибо!

2.

Насчет работы Янка узнала от самой Рины. Самое то ведь. И авторша с головой погрузилась в рутину. До тех пор, пока не произошла встреча. Та самая встреча, про которую упоминала Энма…

Правда, вполне себе на этом свете. Сама Энма и возникла в дверях дирекции.

– Я знаю, – поднялась с места директриса. – Я должна отправиться с тобой…

– Все сложнее. У нас прошло по свиткам, что твой смертный час не настанет вообще никогда. И меня послали разобраться.

– Давай разбираться, я не против. Мои создания… ребята просто дали мне… возможность вечной жизни…

– Никогда такого и не видела. За все четыреста лет.

– Я тоже! – Янка оперлась руками о столешницу. – И что теперь станем делать? Как твое начальство на сие отреагирует?

– Сие мне неведомо. Придется, видимо, оставить тебя в покое.

– Стой! – окликнула Янка девчонку. – А зачем тебе туда возвращаться?

– Я еще не искупила своих грехов. Потому я на этой службе.

– Твоих грехов? Может… поменяемся? 

– Такое мне предлагают впервые… Не советую. Мы с тобой похожи, но ты не заслужила, в отличие от меня.

– Ладно. Может, тебе разрешат просто… погулять в мире живых? Вроде отпуска…

– Отпуск? Что это? Пока я разбираюсь, я заказы не выполняю, да…

– Отпуск – это время отдыха. Когда ты не выполняешь свою работу, а развлекаешься.

– Развлекаться я не умею, но спасибо. Сделаю вид, что разбирательство затянулось.

– Про какие грехи ты говорила? Ты кого-то убила?

– Многих. Тех, кто считал меня проклятой и почти принес в жертву. Потому что духи требовали ради урожая, а меня было не жалко. Но я же ничего не сделала! И один друг целых шесть лет меня прятал, а потом сломался и предал. И я сожгла всю деревню.

– Я бы на твоем месте поступила бы так же… Хотя, легко говорить… Значит, это не те духи были, а темные силы… Хорошие духи не требуют человеческих жертв!

– Да никто их никогда и не считал хорошими. Задабривали. И вот когда я все это сотворила, меня отправили на эту службу.

– Средневековье… – тихо проговорила Янка. И не сразу увидела зашедшую подругу.

– Бедное дитя, – промолвила Рина.

Энма Ай покосилась на нее красным глазом и ничего не сказала.

– Сколько тебе осталось, Ай? Может… срок давности уже прошел?

– Я этого никогда не узнаю.

Янка переглянулась с Риной: а вдруг возможно узнать? Хотя даже через Заповедник сложновато откопать такие связи.

«А на уровне Высших Сил, Риш? Или Япония относится к другим божествам?»

«Не совсем к другим, но у меня и в принципе немного связей в таких кругах».

«Боюсь, что обнаглею. Но, может, возможно помочь девушке на этом этапе ее посмертного существования? Или не совсем посмертного?».

Вот интересно, Ай в принципе жива или?..

"Скорее всего, нет, – поймала Рина мысль. – Надо будет воскрешать".

– Я готова… Нет, мы готовы помочь, Ай. Хоть я и совсем неопытная магичка, но помогу по мере сил…

– Неужели вы сможете? Однажды меня выгнали и в порядке исключения вернули смертное тело – так в тот же день люди убили меня снова.

– Люди в мире живых – самые страшные создания. За всех не скажу, но мне попадались отвратные экземпляры, которых было не жалко… А тебе хочется помочь!

– Если только это в ваших силах. Хотя в любом случае большое спасибо!

Обе магички переглянулись.

«Прости, что наглею, Риш».

«Ты морально права, надо что-то придумать».

«Надо воскресить и просто оставить жить в нашем мире».

«Сделаем. Надо».

– Ты-то сама готова, Ай? – спросила директриса, заглядывая в красные глаза девчонки.

– Да, что мне терять.

– Я позвоню Тони, лишняя сила никогда не повредит, – промолвила Янка и покраснела.

– Могу я позвонить…

Янка кивнула. Вскоре колдун приехал и встретился взглядом с Проводницей. И тоже сказал:

– Бедная девочка.

Ей все труднее становилось оставаться бесстрастной. От того, что ее личную трагедию принимали близко к сердцу, она становилась ближе к миру живых. И это помогало ее воскрешению. Вскоре все было закончено. Ай не нужно было возвращаться в мир мертвых. Никогда больше. Найдут кем ее заменить.

– А… ты выбирай, где хочешь жить и чем заниматься, – устало проговорила Янка. – Или за четыреста лет ты отвыкла от обычной жизни?

– Как люди живут – видела, а как сама смогу – пока не знаю. Учиться пойду, наверно.

– Тебе здесь помогут! – уверенно сказала Янка. – Этот мир был создан мной в таких координатах, что никакого зла тут в принципе быть не может… Ну или скоро не останется.

– Так разве бывает?

– Мои друзья – тому подтверждение. Да и само то, что ты тут – тоже.

– Попробую привыкнуть.

– А вам, ребята, спасибо! Одна я бы не справилась – Сил еще маловато, и опыта особенно мало…

– Всегда рады, подруга!

– Да, – кивнул Тони и покраснел.

Девушка осматривалась в новом для нее мире. И прислушивалась к себе, заново привыкая к мысли, что быть живой – прекрасно. И что кругом хорошие люди и они не косятся. Правда, и глаза ее были уже не красными, а карими. Ну, может, с легким оттенком красного дерева. Ай помогли найти жилище в центре помощи, и там же определили на понравившиеся ей курсы.

Янка же после этого почти двое суток отсыпалась в своей комнате. С непривычки выложилась.

И все это время смотрела странный сон, вернее, их было много. О другой жизни… Но потом, наутро, не могла вспомнить подробности, рассказала Рине только в общих чертах.

– Это уже какие-то зацепки.

– Это в подсознании или в глубине памяти может быть? Кажется, что что-то просто заблокировано, какая-то ячейка, отвечающая за воспоминания…

– Да, я увидела магический блок…

– Только кому это надо было и из-за чего? – Янка мерила шагами комнату. – Семейка-то та, где я существовала, не была родной… Родные люди меня бы так не травили…

– Вообще всякое бывает, спроси Ай вон… Но в твоем случае – явно кому-то надо было тебя спрятать, подруга.

– Это из-за… способностей? Кому они нужны?

– Сотворение миров – очень редкий дар. Грустно это, Ян.

– Да уж… Но Ай не повезло многократно… Родиться в Японии, да еще в средневековье… врагу не пожелаешь…

– Что да, то да. Но и люди за века мало меняются, если это не тут у нас…

– Ты права. Теперь ей нечего опасаться. А вот мне теперь смотреть сны и разбираться… Возможно, в них и кроется тайна моего происхождения…

– А я потом попробую снять блок… Но это работа долгая и ювелирная.

– Согласна. Буду помогать по мере сил. И хочу в себе разобраться, в своих способностях, и как их правильно применять, чтобы никому не навредить…

– С этим помогу с радостью, и не я одна!

– Спасибо! – Янка обняла подругу.

Столько еще всего предстояло хорошего.

3.

В работе, рутине, магических тренировках прошла пара лет. Сны становились яснее, красочнее и чаще. И более вещими, запоминались надолго. А Рина помогала с ними работать.

– Если я и найду родню по крови, – хотя вообще не представляю, в каком из миров их искать! – у меня же нет доказательств, что имею право войти в семью… Кто я?

– Уж точно не абы кто… Да и у тебя всегда есть мы…

– Я знаю, Риш. Пусть все идет своим чередом. Поживем-увидим. Спасибо вам за все!

– Всегда с тобой!

На днях Янка столкнулась на аллеях Парка нос к носу с симпатичной девушкой. Та была одета тоже тепло, как и сама директриса, но как-то по-другому.

– Заблудились? – спросила первой директриса.

– Кажется, да… Как будто вообще не мой мир…

– А какой ваш? – Янка усиленно вспоминала, но в ее снах этой девушки не было. – Пойдемте, хоть согреетесь и чаю попьете, – кивнула директриса.

– Спасибо! Королевство Эренделл.

– Не слышала про такое, – призналась создательница. Они дошли до конторы, и Янка угостила незнакомку чаем и вкусняшками. Та потихоньку рассказывала о родном мире.

Янка слушала и все больше убеждалась, что сама принадлежит ему. И, слушая, пыталась сделать статуэтки из льда. Хотя, считала, что рановато, но это было против воли, само выходило…

Анна из Эренделла присматривалась:

– Моя сестра делает так же…

– Что? – встрепенулась Янка. – А, простите… И еще простите, Бога ради, я не представилась. Яна. Магичка и директор всего этого лесного хозяйства. И создатель этого мира…

– Ого! Живой автор?

– Ну да, – улыбнулась Янка. – Только не от хорошей жизни, а чтобы не покончить с собой… Ладно, это мои проблемы. Ваша сестра тоже магичка…

– Да. Лед, снег… Королева Эльза.

– Вы ведь тут неспроста? – почуяла Янка.

– Я ее и пытаюсь найти…

– Я попробую вам помочь, если вы не против.

– Была бы рада… Вы с ней даже чем-то похожи.

И тут что-то блеснуло у Янки на пальце. Она тоже это заметила:

– Колечко красивое… наверняка что-то означает…

Потом добавила:

– А где ваша сестра может быть? Примерно?

– Это наш герб! А Эльза где-то тоже в другом мире…

– Так, у меня идея. Можем попробовать задействовать сей артефакт для поисков. Примерно представляю, как оно должно быть.

– Было бы хорошо, если бы помогло!

– Ну что ж, давайте пробовать! – Янка с гостьей вышли на улицу, и директриса принялась магичить и «наводить мосты». Кое-что получалось. Сперва активировалось колечко, а потом открылся портал. Обе шагнули туда. Да и Янку в душе тянуло. Какое-то давящее чувство, будто кто-то звал.

– Куда нам? – Анна посмотрела на нее, как на оракул.

– Пойдем вперед! Видишь замок на горе?

– Вижу!

– Ваша… сестра давно пропала?

– Нет, сегодня утром…

– Пошли!

Они обе решительно двинулись в направлении строения. Зорко оглядываясь по сторонам. На всякий пожарный Янка вытащила револьвер из кармана – вдруг волки или разбойники какие. Но пока все было тихо.

– Шикарный особнячок! – Янка загляделась на строение. – Ваша сестра тут, я чую… – и открыла дверь.

Их встретила какая-то женщина, уже в годах.

Обе девушки пристально всматривались в местную королеву (просто Янка ощущала как-то, что тетка эта – именно королева тут).

– Здравствуйте, девочки! – как будто она их знала. – Я сестра вашей матери, вы меня не помните, Маргит. Сейчас позову Эльзу.

– День добрый, – проговорила Янка и пропустила вперед себя принцессу. Потом зашла сама. Из-за женщины выглянула белокурая красавица с косой. Они были изрядно похожи.

– Ну вот и нашли, – проговорила Янка. – А мне, наверно, пора возвращаться…

– Погоди, – заявила Маргит. – Ты тоже их сестра!

– А где доказательства? – спросила магичка и бросила взгляд на сестер – и не нашла пока что одобрения. Только настороженность. – Да и я не идеал, вы же сама видите, ваше величество…

– Это уже детали, смотри на кольцо, смотри на свою магию. Эльза и Анна, вот это Ингеборг, которую вы искали!

– На магию… Несмотря на то, что у меня был адский договор? Адский – в прямом смысле. Это долгая история…

– Ты уже вышла из договора, и самым нестандартным способом, однако!

– Ну да, мне ребята устроили вечную жизнь, в буквальном смысле… Но… горю-то я постоянно… – Янка присела на подоконник.

– Сестра… сестричка Инге, – Эльза нерешительно шагнула к ней, – а если мы поможем?

– А как? – вздохнула Инге. – Мне надо обращаться к тому, кто мне это клеймо влепил, за месть…– и с силой треснула ладонью по подоконнику.

– Можешь прямо к девочке той, должна помочь.

– Не она же мне его ставила, она всего лишь выполняла мой заказ… Нужна вам такая я? – горько усмехнулась Инге.

– Ты нам очень нужна!

– Да!

– Да! А она должна тебе и что-то да сделает!

– Мне наверно лучше вернуться в мой мир, или эту девочку можно… прямо сюда? Она и не магичка вроде… Простите меня…

– Мы пойдем с тобой, сестричка, и во всем разберемся!

– Ладно, – Янка спрыгнула на пол и принялась наводить портал.

Эльза встала у нее за спиной. И когда Янка закончила, королева спросила:

– Возьмешь меня за руку, Инге, милая?

– Конечно. Я защищу вас обеих, если надо…

«Только младшая все привыкнуть не может ко мне».

«Успеется, милая, вы же уже немножко познакомились…»

Маргит осталась у себя.

– Добро пожаловать ко мне в мирок! – грустно улыбнулась Инге.

Сестры с интересом осматривались. Янка нашла номер телефона Ай и позвонила ей, попросила приехать в контору: мол, есть дело, давнее…

– Помогу чем смогу!

Вскоре все смотрели друг на друга. И Янка попросила:

– Как мне убрать то… ту черную метку?

– Только помолиться, – задумалась Ай. – Твой случай уникальный, и ты сделала для меня… сделала… никто бы не сделал такого.

– Потому что я тоже не была никому нужна, меня не было жалко, – тихо проговорила Янка. – Да и не одна я помогла…

– Но ты придумала! Давай вместе вознесем мольбу к небесам!

– Я согласна! – и подмигнула девчонкам. Они тоже решили присоединиться.

Под конец на компанию снизошло просветление, да еще от Янки новообретенным сестрам. Все переобнимались.

– Мы с вами вечны, вернее, вы, девчонки, – проговорила Инге, не отпуская руки Эльзы. – И простите меня еще раз…

– Да за что, милая! – Эльза тоже не хотела ее отпускать.

– Он был редкий козел, – поддержала Анна. – А ты молодец!

Янка только кивнула.

– Только тетушку сюда призвать осталось и спросить, почему она меня там оставила… если это она меня увезла…

– Она, она мне говорила, – кивнула Эльза, обнимая сестричку.

– Может, это и к лучшему, может я заслужила…– Янка обнимала сестренку в ответ.

– Теперь-то все точно будет хорошо!

– Будет! Возвращаемся к тетушке или?..

– Или, можем ее сюда позвать…

– Тогда давайте.

В глубине души все еще свербили не до конца зажившие раны. Но рядом была настоящая семья. Они тепло распрощались с Ай, а перед тем расспросили, чем она теперь занимается.

– Да учусь пока, вернее доучиваюсь по ускоренной программе, – смущенно ответила девушка. – Простите, мне пора, к зачету готовиться надо.

– А что, автоматом не могут поставить? – подмигнула знакомая со студенческой жизнью Янка.

– Немного не дотянула, не повезло… Еще увидимся, мне правда пора…

Она прямо даже боялась добрых чувств в свой адрес.

– Не бойся ошибок, Ай. У меня так тоже было, с зачетами… Удачи!

– Спасибо…

– Рада помочь! – вздохнула Янка вслед. И поглядела на девчонок, тетку. Им еще о стольком надо было поговорить вместе… Особенно Янке с Эльзой.

Маргит утащила девчонок пока в свой дворец, где они и посидели, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Никак не могли расстаться, да и зачем. На ночь тетка забрала себе Анну, а Янке с Эльзой тоже устроила одну комнату. Они были счастливы. То есть Янка была бы, если бы старые раны заживали так просто. Но Эльза готова была хоть вечность отогревать свою Инге…

– Прости меня, я просто боялась, что не придусь ко двору, – тихо говорила Инге.

– Ну что ты, милая…

Янка робко обняла сестренку. 

– У нас много общего, та же магия, если что. И это не проклятье…

– Спасибо, милая, – и прижалась, – я только начинаю привыкать к этой мысли…

– Помогу по мере сил, и даже больше, родная. И не позволю никому обидеть тебя!

– А я тебя!

Девчонки долго сидели, обнявшись. Словно восполняли дефицит общения, наслаждались друг другом.

– Вот бы никогда не расставаться, милая…

– Разве это проблема? Перебирайся ко мне! У меня, правда, не дворец, но домик уютный, – старшая гладила сестренку по голове.

– Я с радостью! Да и Анна помочь должна…

– Вот и отлично! Я вот чую, что она серьезно пожертвовала собой однажды ради тебя! А тут я влезла сейчас, – Янка поцеловала Эльзу.

– Я тосковала по тебе даже сквозь стертую память… 

– Я тоже, милая… Нам не дали попрощаться даже, – голос дрогнул.

– Так печально… Но тетя говорит – ни минутки на это не было.

– Я так и не поняла, зачем такая поспешность нужна была…

– Она говорит – иначе тебя бы убили… Пусть и тебе историю расскажет.

– Я вот думаю, оглядываясь на свою жизнь в обычном мире, что лучше бы меня убили… Прости за такие мысли… Мы утром с тетей поговорим…

– Но ты же вернулась к нам, не надо так…

– Прости, больше не буду… И я рада, что мы теперь все вместе… а родители? Что с ними? Я ничтожество, что не спросила об этом сразу!

– Погибли, милая, не так давно.

Янка помолчала. Хотя почти и не помнила ни короля, ни королеву… Сестренки снова обнялись.

«Теперь у нас всех начинается новый этап в жизни, родная!»

– Я наверно просто хочу тишины, милая… Поселиться в небольшом доме и заниматься любимым делом… И родная душа рядом…

– Я была бы счастлива стать этой родной душой!

– А я для тебя! Перебирайся ко мне, правда! Влиять на мир можно и магией, будучи простым жителем…

– Думаю, да, милая, завтра поговорю с Анной…

– Спасибо, родная!

– Было бы за что…

– Люблю тебя! Думаю, она согласится. У нее же есть жених?

– Да, очень хороший, вот-вот свадьба, у них будут дети, наследники… Все должно хорошо сложиться!

– Вот и отлично. А мы вместе будем, не оставим друг друга…

– Никогда, милая!

– А теперь давай отдыхать? Вижу, устала ты, – и поцеловала. Хотя сама с ног валилась, но виду решила не показывать.

– И ты, моя родная, устала, давай поспим!

Инге устроила сестренку.

4.

Наутро Янка вышла во двор, позаниматься, чтобы не терять форму. Упражнялась с длинной бамбуковой палкой. Анна смотрела на это особенно восхищенно. Инге младшую увидела тогда, когда наупражнялась и с мечом.

– Это так, обычная тренировка, чтобы в тонусе быть, – улыбнулась ей Янка. – Ну и чтобы форму не терять…

– Круто, я тоже хочу!

– Я тебя научу! – и протянула руку.

– Спасибо, будет здорово!

– Тогда приступим! Только Эльза беспокоиться будет. Ну мы же просто тренируемся, это спорт! – Янка протянула сестренке второй меч. – Осторожно, он острый. Хотя да, я ж бессмертная…Да и вы с Эльзой тоже, – добавила.

– Да, ты нам передала дар! Так что вперед!

Янка на практике показывала разные приемы. Анна схватывала быстро. Немного поодаль Маргит с Эльзой просто любовались. Все отлично проводили время.

– Да, кстати, – начала Янка во время короткой передышки, – мы с Эльзой вчера разговаривали насчет того, чтобы ей ко мне перебраться. Хотелось бы и твое мнение узнать, а то как-то нечестно будет…

– А ведь это хорошая мысль. Я как раз боялась: вот выйду замуж, сестричке одиноко будет…

– Я бы не бросила сестренку – нам столько восполнить надо. Нам всем!

– Мы же будем часто видеться, да, сестрички?

– Конечно! Мы и у тебя бывать станем! Да и наши с тобой уроки, – улыбнулась Янка. 

– Ну так и отлично же!

– Ну вот и договорились! – Янка внимательно поглядела на тетку: мол, ты мне ничего рассказать не хочешь?

И та вывалила все. Устала носить в себе… Послышался звон металла о булыжник: от такой «офигенной» новости Янка выронила меч.

– Чего?!

– Да вот так вот, девочки…

– Хорошо, что этого никто из ваших придворных не слышал, – тихо проговорила Инге, приобняв сестер за плечи.

– Мы даже доверенным слугам стерли память!

– Тогда я спокойна…– тут Янка о чем-то задумалась. Или, вернее, с кем-то связывалась мысленно.

Эльза потом только спросила:

– Что, милая?

– Она с кем-то связаться пытается, или с ней кто-то, – подсказала Маргит.

«Слышу, подруга. Случилось что?»

«Чую сюрприз, так вот, не надо, пожалуйста…»

«В чем дело, Ян?»

«Просто хочется тишины, Риш. Просто тишины. На меня за всю жизнь и так много всего навалилось. Ты и сама знаешь».

«Ну что ж… Хорошо, что пока мало кто знает. А ты сильна, поймала эманации…»

«Может, чуйка обострилась, подруга. Простите меня!»

«Да мы понимаем… Столько всего, и быстро…»

«В любом случае, я и так могу на мир влиять, магией. Разве плохо? И вам помогу, да и семью нашла кровную и поддержу».

«И мы тебя никогда не оставим!»

«Спасибо. Мне трудно держаться».

И долго потом сидела с закрытыми глазами, приходила в себя. Эльза обнимала ее, жалела.

«Прости, я совсем развалилась», – Янка обняла сестренку в ответ.

«Ничего удивительного, милая сестричка. Отдыхай».

«Спасибо, родная!»

Янка так и не поняла, что хотели устроить друзья. Но была точно уверена, что не готова к этому чисто психологически. Просто отдохнуть бы, побыть вдвоем с сестренкой… Но вскоре Эльзе надо было возвращаться – как страна без королевы? По крайней мере, сейчас. А потом девчонки, конечно, воссоединятся. Навсегда. Пока что предстояли серые будни.

– Не знаю, как без тебя буду, – смущенно призналась Инге. – Но ты возвращайся скорее! 

– А ты меня не сопроводишь?

– Если ты хочешь, я с тобой! – но в душе по-прежнему боялась навязываться.

– Я очень хочу, чтобы ты отправилась со мной, солнышко!

– Хорошо, милая! Заповедник на заместителя оставлю… 

Как задумано, так и сделано – Инге отправилась с девчонками. И отлично там отдохнула. Если не считать единичной стычки с каким-то неприятным парнем, лично знакомым младшей. Урок на будущее он получил и больше не высовывался. Сестры очень впечатлились.

– Да вы уже видели, – дико смутилась Инге, – мои тренировки.

Предстояли свадебные приготовления и торжества, Инге собиралась активно помогать. Столько же приятных хлопот. Младшая немного ревновала, но зачем? Или только Янке так казалось. Она загнала это внутрь себя. Но Эльза почувствовала и быстро помирила, погасила в зародыше наметившийся конфликт.

«Прости, это моя вина».

«Не переживай, просто забудь».

Сама церемонии прошла отлично. На высоте, просто идеально. Но на душе какой-то осадок остался. Янка тут же передала сестренке, чтобы особо не обращала внимания:

«Это медицинское, родная».

«Вылечим. Теперь у Анны своя жизнь, а у нас своя, милая».

«Тогда переезжай ко мне! Пока поселимся в моем домике, а там видно будет».

«С радостью!»

«Тогда и корону тебе передать надо младшей нашей».

«Конечно».

На это, ясное дело, потребовалось тоже время. И на этот срок Эльза оставила Янку рядом. Они вообще ни на миг не расставались. Но старшая чувствовала себя жутко виноватой перед Анной, что заступила ее место. Хотя как будто Анне было до этого. Она сама говорила Янке, что ее появление помогло избавиться от чувства вины перед Эльзой.

– Но мы будем часто видеться, – заверила Инге перед возвращением.

Никто и не сомневался. После коронации девчонки распрощались. У всех были свои заботы. Да и Заповедник требовал жесткой руки, а иногда и пенделя для нерадивых сотрудников. Куда деваться. Кое-какие флюиды улавливались в атмосфере. И, похоже, назревал нехилый конфликт. А вот какова причина – непонятно. Может, даже центром всего стала бы Ай. Как узнала позже сама Инге, назревал какой-то межнациональный конфликт на территории, которая на Земле была бы Европой.

– И чего им спокойно не живется? – Янка с сестренкой сидели у друзей.

– Такова людская природа, увы…

– Не хочется вспоминать тот мир, – вздохнула Янка, – но там вечные конфликты и много чего еще… И вечные нападки Запада на Россию… Ладно. А здесь что-то надо делать…

– Надо. Разберемся.

– А если Энма в курсе? Хотя нет, у нее своих дел полно…

– Она-то вне, а вот кому-то может она и не нравиться…

– А что, против девчонки могут ополчиться?

«Вроде, мир-то должен быть добрым, но я чего-то не уследила».

– Она слишком отличается от остальных.

«Ну не мог же он сразу получиться идеальным – о чем тогда писать?»

– Было бы больше возможностей, я бы оградила от нападок… Но, увы, только на магическом уровне… Сделать морок, чтобы не нападали…

«Вот и я про то же».

– Хотя бы так…

После посиделок Янка с сестрой уехали в заповедник, в домик, где они теперь жили. Не королевский дворец, но хоть какое-то уединение на первое время. Им там было уютно.

– Надо как-то… защитить девчонку… Я не могу понять, какое дело всем до прошлого Ай? По сути, никто не должен вообще заморачиваться… мир-то в таких координатах задан, что всем до одного места на прошлое новопоселенцев должно быть… Что-то я упустила, сестренка…

– Или кто-то рассказал всем, милая.

– А кто мог рассказать? Я даже не представляю… если бы я могла решать все сама…

– Мы повлияем… Мало ли какие пришельцы через Заповедник могли рассказать…

– Да уж… завистники есть во всех мирах, родная…

А вскоре Ай прибежала сама, в расстроенных чувствах. Она будто вернулась в детство в той деревушке.

– Они кричали, что я ведьма! И бросали камни!

– Кто это сказал? Где это было? – Янка была решительно настроена. И даже вытащила откуда-то заряженное оружие.

– Вон там, во дворах.

Инге бросилась туда, оставив сестренку и гостью в домике, в безопасности. Вскоре послышались отчетливые хлопки выстрелов. Видать, директриса стреляла вверх, чтобы попугать разошедшихся. Они сразу стушевались.

– Что перья распустили? Девчонку испугались? – Янка оглядывала толпу с факелами.

– Она из самого ада! Даже по телеку показывали!

– И что с того? Какое вам дело может быть до прошлого? Она вас беспокоила? Угрожала? Неприятности причиняла? – гремела директриса. – Если вам угодно, то я тоже ведьма! – и выпустила сноп синих зарядов. Толпа завизжала.

– Если узнаю, что кто-то хоть пальцем тронет девочку или косо посмотрит – эскимо сделаю! – пообещала магичка. – Не для того я этот мир создавала, чтобы здесь травили тех, кто не похож на остальных!

А про себя подумала: «Эх, надо было согласиться стать королевой».

Народ внял и уныло разошелся.

– Хулиганы! – буркнула Янка и поплелась домой, ворча под нос. А там гостья и сестренка разговорились. Делились воспоминаниями о людской тупости и злобе.

И сразу обернулись на шум и прихожей. Сестренка вздохнула с облегчением.

– Спасибо! – поднялась Ай.

– Все хорошо, Яночка?

– На первый раз хорошо, милая. Но тебе, Ай, надо сделать хоть какую-то защиту, чтобы тебя как бы не замечали или не обращали внимания… С народом я немного облажалась, создавая мир… Видимо, подсознание подлянку устроило, раз такие нетерпимые граждане получились… 

– Обыкновенные люди, как везде, – по-взрослому вздохнула Ай. Хотя ведь она четыреста лет отправляла людей в ад…

– Я, как автор мира, что-нибудь придумаю, – пообещала Янка. – Не должно быть тут как везде… Вот так все время – хочется как лучше, а получается, как всегда…

– Все мы несовершенны, но вместе разберемся с этим…

– Именно! Пока моих полномочий для решения всех вопросов не хватает, но чем смогу – помогу! – пообещала Янка. – Останься чаю попить с нами! – и наколдовала чайные приборы и вкусняшки. И чай.

А сестренка прислушивалась и думала о чем-то своем. Тоже не очень веселом.

– У нас у всех общее что-то, – уловила ход сестренкиных мыслей Инге. – Мы все были изгоями в свое время и не поняты людьми. Здесь мне хочется сделать так, чтобы уникумы не чувствовали себя обделенными! Общество должно знать, что каждый человек имеет право на индивидуальность и духовный рост! Не всем же сидеть в болоте невежества…

– А что для этого можно сделать? – спросила Ай.

– Я не знаю! – Янка развела руками.

Но, похоже, знала сестренка.

– Яночка, тебе надо взять все в свои руки! А я помогу!

– Сестренка, ты предлагаешь мне стать королевой? Но я просто не вытяну груз ответственности… Да и народ сам должен решить и дать согласие…

– Я же с тобой буду! А народ спросим…

– Ладно, – кивнула Инге и посмотрела на девчонок. Бывшую посланницу ада хозяйка оставила ночевать – ну куда та в ночь пойдет? Ай была, конечно, благодарна.

Она уснула сразу, а вот Янка с сестренкой пока не могли уснуть. Сидели на кровати и держались за руки. И пока просто молчали.

«Что, милая?»

«Я даже не знаю… Такая неопределенность… И вот недавнее происшествие показывает, что в этом мире что-то пошло наперекосяк, солнышко».

«Мы все подправим…»

«Вместе, радость».

«Обязательно!»

– Прости, что я так убежала… Боялась за тебя, что и тебе тоже достанется…

– Я понимаю, но не бойся, милая…

– Ты теперь тоже бессмертна, солнышко. А по поводу Ай – завтра посмотрим. И надо еще найти центры возможной агрессии к Иным. И как-то… сгладить острые углы. И выстрелить, когда надо…

– Все осилим! Мы же вместе!

– Осилим! – Янка обняла сестренку. – Может и друзья помогут! Устала моя сестренка?

– Есть немного, но ты, родная, наверняка больше!

– Давай устрою тебя? Или ты хочешь?

– Хочу, но давай я буду тебя устраивать завтра, милая…

– С радостью позабочусь о моей любимой сестренке! – прошептала Янка.

– Спасибо, родная, так приятно!

Потом Инге долго сидела с сестренкой, пока та не уснула.

5.

Первым делом, пока Ай не уехала к себе, Янка предложила ей сделать морок.

– А вас это не слишком затруднит? Неужто вы для каждого так?

– Не затруднит, – кивнула Янка. – Может, и для всех. Кто нуждается. 

– Бывают же такие люди…

– Потому что я сама прошла через предательства, боль и унижения! – тихо проговорила Янка.

– Простите. А я ничего не смогла. Только поубивала их всех.

– Да я бы тоже хотела поубивать, но в той стране, где я жила, меня бы просто казнили…

– А меня казнили до этого…

– Так что помочь – мой долг! 

«Если хочешь, солнышко, присоединяйся».

«С радостью, милая».

– А я как могу помочь?

– В чем и кому? – не поняла поперву Янка, готовясь к обряду.

– Вам и вашей сестре в защите людей.

– А, прости. Ну, поживем-увидим, – улыбнулась директриса. – Вы готовы?

– Да, Яночка.

– Да.

– Ну что ж, с Богом!

Янка с сестренкой сосредоточились и соорудили новой подруге надежный кокон, отводящий глаза. Теперь даже никто из странных гостей из Заповедника – и то не заметит. Походу магичка наделила Ай частичкой Силы – для пущей уверенности в себе. Девочка сразу ощутила подарок. Улыбнулась робко.

– Считай, это подарок небес за все… страдания в прошлом! – тоже улыбнулась Янка.

«А мой подарок – это ты, милая сестренка!».

«А мой – ты, милая!»

Ай не знала, как и благодарить, и стала прощаться. Хозяйки напоили ее чаем с вкусняшками и тепло проводили.

– Просто сделай для кого-то добро, не прося ничего взамен – вот это и будет благодарность, – подмигнула Янка.

– Спасибо, я попробую… Всего вам доброго!

– И тебе так же! – девчонки проводили Ай взглядами и вернулись в дом.

Эльза обняла Янку и расцеловала.

– Ты не сердись, что я тогда одна ушла, – прошептала Янка, обнимая сестренку.

– Да я понимаю, милая, не страшно…

– А что нам с тобой предстоит дальше – сам Бог ведает. И, может, друзья…

– Посмотрим…

– Люблю тебя, сестренка! – Янка крепче обняла Эльзу.

– А уж я тебя как!

Как-то к Янке зашла подруга на огонек. И, как оказалось, с важным сообщением.

– Народ все чаще говорит об одном: его создательница, создательница мира должна им и править!

Янка помолчала. 

– Думаете, время пришло?

– Да, похоже на то. Я помню, как ты хотела покоя с сестричкой… но…

– Ну, надеюсь, у нас будут спокойные минутки вечером перед камином, – подмигнула Янка Эльзе. – А порядок наводить надо…

– Все так, милая, а минутки всегда найдем!

– Ну ладно, Риш. Раз народ выражает желание… Я постараюсь оправдать доверие… Чаю попей с нами, отдохни.

«Надеюсь, у нас больше возможностей появится для помощи людям, солнышко».

«И нам обеим станет легче, милая».

– Да, с радостью, и обсудим все это… или нет, если ты не хочешь.

– Давайте обсудим. Чего ж не обсудить? Это мероприятие серьезное. Хотя сестренка моя в других обстоятельствах наверно королевой стала в свое время… – Янка намагичила побольше чаю и вкусняшек.

«Да, радость».

– Какие бы ни были обстоятельства, Яночка, а кто-то должен…

– А матушка-то наша куда-то пропала… Сколько времени она не появлялась? – вспомнила вдруг Инге. – Я ничтожество!

– Ну почему же сразу ты-то? Тут столько всего было…

– Ну были ведь и спокойные вечера… Ладно, мы позовем ее на коронацию!

– Уверена, она сама нас найдет, солнышко!

– Тогда отлично! А тебя, дорогая подруга, хотелось бы видеть советником…

– Всегда пожалуйста.

– А где мы обитать будем? – совершенно справедливо поинтересовалась Янка.

– В том дворце, который теперь музей. Я уже, считай, договорилась.

– Это тот огромный, похожий на Екатерининский, что в Петергофе? – хотя Эльза не знает, но Рине Янка рассказывала.

– Он самый.

– Но он же огромный! 

– Но и народу там будет бывать тоже порядочно! Делегации, посольства – все, что в таких случаях бывает…

«Я тебе покажу, милая. Прости, что сразу этого не сделала».

«Да нам еще столько надо вместе успеть, солнышко».

– М-может, съездим и посмотрим? – предложила Янка. – Это же у Северного Залива?

– Да. Поехали, конечно.

Отправились втроем. Рина села за руль – водила она отлично.

Только увидев сие великолепие в стиле барокко с массой фонтанов, сестренка аж дар речи потеряла. Янка тихонько взяла ее за руку.

«Как же красиво! Нам там и не снилось такое великолепие!»

«Ты права, родная! Сестренка всегда может бывать у нас и подольше! Как думаешь, мы сможем объединить наши страны? То есть присоединить наше родное королевство к этому?»

«А почему бы и нет, Яночка?»

«Сделаем первым делом!»

Рина с улыбкой глядела на девчонок, находившихся под впечатлением.

– А музей куда? – отмерла магичка-создательница. – В Старый город? Там тоже какой-то дворец большой…

– Да, есть, это тоже решим.

Они еще погуляли по парку перед дворцом и вернулись в Заповедник.

– Устала, милая?

– Немного. Это еще ничего по сравнению с тем, что предстоит… Но я готова. А как будет известно или провозглашено? – спросила авторша.

– Я всех соберу, и Иван проведет церемонию.

– Я имела в виду газеты или другие средства массовой информации… там, на Земле так и делали… в некоторых европейских монархиях…

– Это тоже задействуем.

– Ну что ж… В нашей общей жизни начинается новый этап…

«А ты всегда моя любимая принцесса!» – это сестренке.

«А ты тоже моя самая любимая, независимо от титула!»

– Только знайте – моя семья и мои друзья всегда будут рядом! Риш! Вы приютили меня, когда я только появилась в этом мире! И я все сделаю, чтобы вы не знали нужды!

«И ты так же».

– Спасибо, Ян, мы ничуть и не сомневались, дорогая подруга!

Янка обняла волшебницу. Все они вместе были самыми близкими друг другу людьми.

Вскоре газеты запестрили огромными заголовками и фото претендентки на трон.

– Реставрация монархии! – кричали газетчики на улицах.

Народ в основном одобрял. Да и на фото вполне себе приятная девушка. На тирана никак не похожа, сильная магичка, а значит, и не размазня. Всем своим видом показывала, что ворам и казнокрадам поблажки не будет никакой.

– Кстати, – спросила Рина, – как твое имя?

– Какое? Если данное при рождении, то Ингеборг. Скандинавское…

– Замечательно. Очень по-королевски.

«Про девочку тоже надо не забыть, про Ай, – громко подумала Янка. – Если уж мы взяли над ней шефство».

«Согласна, милая».

– Мы пока оповестим своих знакомых и семью, – проговорила Янка.

Конечно, это было самое нужное дело. А пока – отдыхать. Девчонки, обнявшись, последний раз заночевали в своем уютном домике. Назавтра предстоял незабываемый день. А также насыщенный и утомительный.

Сестренкам пришлось переехать во дворец: стилисты, парикмахеры, костюмеры должны были закончить с образом на месте. Столько работы… Но зато к началу церемонии все было готово. Эльза отправилась встречать младшую сестренку и маму – уж Маргит-то завсегда была бы рада присутствовать на таких мероприятиях. Она и правда объявилась сама. И пока с дочками и Янкиными друзьями обсуждали предстоящее торжество. Кстати, та девочка, Ай, она тоже присутствовала. Как иначе.

Наконец все утихли. И не сразу узнали Янку в новом ее качестве. Она и сама себя едва узнавала. И была серьезна: с этого момента на ее плечах лежала огромнейшая ответственность вкупе с регалиями. Если не она, то кто. Новая королева краем глаза заметила близких и друзей в первом ряду и незаметно подмигнула. И поймала нежные чувства от Эльзы. Потом сказала пару слов, положенных протоколом. И добавила от себя:

– Постараюсь оправдать ваше доверие!

Народ одобрительно загудел.

Потом сама Инге представила подданным ближайших советников и семью. Приказы и распоряжения от них имели такую же силу закона, как и королевские. Одна же все равно не справится, а встречно они ничего не сделают через ее голову.

После торжественной части и приведения к присяге начался бал. Янка смогла с облегчением выдохнуть и присоединилась к близким. Хоть и не танцевала. Зато младшая с мужем «оторвались», как говорится, по полной.

«Теперь у нас новая жизнь, сестренка».

«Я во всем помогу, родная!»

– Спасибо вам всем, что поверили в меня! – проговорила Янка в кругу близких. – Вы все просто великолепны!

«Люблю тебя!»

«А уж я тебя как!»

И все стали ее обнимать. Для Ай Янка хотела припасти место офис-менеджера, о чем ей и озвучила:

– Смотри сама, как тебе лучше.

Просто хотелось, чтобы девчонка была на виду, а тем самым и в безопасности. 

– А я справлюсь?

– Сама как думаешь? Я-то вот тоже без опыта работы, – улыбнулась ее величество. – Будем постигать каждая свое дело на практике.

– Тогда хорошо, спасибо.

Янка чуяла, что много еще дорабатывать надо в отношении безопасности. И как-то пытаться исподволь улучшать людей. Только для этого начинать, наверно, с себя… А с себя начинать –наверное, самое трудное… Королева даже не знала, с какого конца за это браться. Рина советовала – перестать ждать от людей сплошных гадостей. Больше им верить и доверять, хоть и сложно.

– Ты же демиург, если будешь думать, что они все в душе плохие – так и случится. Можешь вот с Ай походить на групповую терапию.

– Н-ну ладно, – пожала плечами ее величество. – Хотя мне все еще трудно, хоть и прошло несколько лет, что я в этом мире живу… В таком случае я жду тебя здесь, во дворце.

– Конечно.

– Спасибо! За себя и за Ай!

– Было бы за что!

Ужин был в самом деле королевский. На этот раз банкет организовывал Городской Совет. И уж точно не скупился. На деньги налогоплательщиков… Им Янка устроит налоговые каникулы на пару месяцев. По случаю восшествия на престол. Да и амнистию провести надо, просмотреть, кто по мелочи «сидит». Главное, чтоб раскаялись. Янка же увидит. Все это уже завтра, а пока – праздник продолжался. Рядом семья, друзья, близкие люди. И народ.

«Как тебе все, милая?»

«Очень нравится…»

«Теперь это наш дом. Для нас, семьи и друзей».

«И всех хороших людей!»

После всех торжеств сестренки расположили гостей и семью в отведенных им покоях, а сами уединились в своей комнате. Так и не могли досыта наобщаться.

– Как тебя понимаю, солнышко, когда ты мне рассказывала о королевских буднях, – измученная всеобщим вниманием, проговорила Янка.

– Я тебе помогу, родная!

– Спасибо! – Янка обняла Эльзу. – Теперь мне надо крепче держать себя в руках. Я не имею права на ошибку… Если оступлюсь, меня не простят, запомнят…

– Я каждую секундочку рядом, я подскажу, направлю мою родную!

– Жаль, солнышко, меня тогда рядом с тобой не было… я бы защитила!

– А я бы тебя там, в том мире…

Девчонки помолчали, обнявшись. Эмоции текли сквозь них.

– Устала? Завтра трудный день, да еще с Риной договорились о сеансе. Побудешь рядом?

– Конечно! А сейчас отдыхать?

– Да, вымотались мы все нынче, золотко…

– Не то слово, милая…

Янка еще раз обняла сестренку и устроила на такой же роскошной кровати, рядом с собой. Так они и уснули, держась за руки.

6.

Янка проснулась рано, когда сестренка еще спала. Надо взять себя в руки. Рина говорила: «Чего боишься, то и будет». Тем более для демиурга. Первым делом она отправилась инспектировать местную тюрьму, чтобы лично просмотреть, кого зазря посадили, а кто в самом деле виноват. Заглядывала к каждому в душу. А сама в списке отмечала, кого отпустить. Только один как бы закрылся – и Инге не удалось его просмотреть. Сочла за безобидного. Он тоже вышел, но королева поймала на себе недоуменный взгляд остальной комиссии.

– Он перековался, – заверила и Эльза.

Она присоединилась позже, но Янка только теперь увидела сестренку.

– Наверное. Только чтобы потом мне не пожалеть об этом… – сказала королева.

– Если сомневаешься – не стоило отпускать, милая…

– Посмотрим, как он себя поведет, сестренка. А на остальных лучше реморализацию на всех наложить… 

– Да на всех на них не помешало бы, золотце. Для более уверенной перековки.

– Это да, ты права. Мы с Риной после сеанса поговорим. Или с мамой.

Подозрительный тип куда-то скрылся, чтобы возникнуть однажды на пути ее величества с кинжалом в руках. Эльза еле успела его приморозить.

«Спасибо, родная! Сейчас узнаем, что ему надо».

«Да, слегка оттает – и допросим, милая!»

– Я в нем ошиблась… Ладно, пойдем, солнышко, нас Рина заждалась.

– Идем…

Рина и правда ждала, и не только она: в комнате была и Ай. Сдержанно кивнула и слабо улыбнулась.

– Я готова. Буквально недавно я тут ошибку допустила… Сестренка меня защитила, – проговорила Янка и обняла Эльзу.

– С кем не бывает, – мягко сказала Рина.

«Наша подруга абсолютно права, милая…»

– Надо прокачивать эмпатию, – закончила Рина мысль.

– Ну что ж, займемся, – кивнула с улыбкой королева Инге.

– Попробую помочь. Вам обеим, если Эльза не против.

– Ничуточки, мне без эмпатии вообще сложно общаться…

– Главное, Риш, чтобы у тебя на нас сил хватило, – приобняла подругу Янка.

– Конечно же, хватит!

– Тогда начнем!

– Конечно!

Янка, конечно, беспокоилась за подругу. И намерена была Силой поделиться, возместить. И Эльза тоже.

А с эмпатией надо было заниматься отдельно, с Янкиным то графиком работы. Поди найди время. Сеанс провела Рина без проблем.

– Остальные лучше наверно вечером, – повинилась Яна. – То есть, по вечерам… Только, подруга, тебе придется во дворец перебраться – что ты будешь каждый день туда-сюда ездить, время терять?

– Спасибо за приглашение, так и правда лучше.

После сеанса девчонки поделились Силой с подругой, и Янка настояла на отдыхе. Только сперва напоила всех чаем с вкусняшками. Это ведь тоже сил прибавляет.

Сестренки нашли матушку с младшей в кабинете – те что-то обсуждали. 

– Привет!

– Простите нас, что мы так скрываемся, – повинилась Янка. И рассказала о происшествиях за утро и день.

– Ничего же себе…

– Посылает же небо, хотя и есть за что. Насчет Ай ты знаешь… Она выступила посредником… для мести… перед моим побегом в этот мир, – тихо проговорила Янка.

– Я делала массу вещей много хуже… – заверила мать.

Янка только вздохнула…

– Уже одно то, что ты отобрала у них Ай, перевешивает этот поступок. Клеймо сошло же?

– Да, – кивнула королева. – Надо допросить еще того типа, от которого Эльзочка меня защитила, – Янка нежно улыбнулась сестренке.

– Да, родная, он, наверно, оттаял…

Вскоре типчика привели в кабинет. Он обвел взглядом присутствующих и брезгливо поморщился.

– Ой, какие мы разборчивые! – мрачно проговорила ее величество.

– Мошенник-чистоплюй – это что-то новенькое, – хмыкнула и Маргит. – Или ты идейный террорист?

– Его прозвище Мясник, ваше величество, – проговорил начальник стражи.

– Значит, маньяк, – подытожила Янка. – И скольких ты убил-зарезал? – и добавила тихо: – Маньяков тут мне ещё не хватало, йошкин кот!

– Сто пятьдесят душ на волю отпустил!

– А они просили тебя об этом, Джек-Потрошитель?! – Янка медленно поднялась с места.

– Меня голос просил!

– Там, где я одно время жила, только психи с голосами разговаривали, – хмыкнула Янка. – Ну и что сказал тебе голос?

– Что я покажу всем их красоту.

– Правильно матушка сказала – ты еще аферист и мошенник! А на меня какого… напал? – Инге случайно сказала совершенно неприличное слово, отчего покраснела даже Маргит.

– Отблагодарить за освобождение!

– Отблагодарить? Убийством? – неприятно поразилась королева. – Ты, колдун, просчитался. Ладно, ты тогда в тюрьме, закрыл свой разум, чтобы выбраться на свободу. Но говори правду, что тебе от меня надо было?

– Тебя я бы освободил, а сила мне бы пригодилась…

– Так вот, обломись! Я бессмертна! Как и мои близкие!

– С-сука…

Его шипение резко оборвалось оглушительной пощечиной со стороны Маргит. Больше он не разговаривал. Даже не говорил, что это было междометие, дабы описать ситуёвину в целом, а не лично ориентированное ругательство. Нашим героиням больше было и не надо: колдуньи «прочитали» его как книгу.

– Уведите! – приказала Маргит.

Янка кивнула стражникам:

– Выполняйте приказ!

После того, как арестанта увели, Инге повинилась перед девчонками:

– Простите, что вам пришлось услышать…

– Это жизнь, что делать, – повела плечом Анна. Эльза только кивнула.

– Черт, мне так неловко! – Инге вскочила и метнулась к окну, не в силах смотреть в глаза близким.

Ее наперебой кинулись обнимать.

– Это пусть тому подонку будет стыдно, Янка! – припечатала Маргит.

– Пока я не была королевой, я в газетах читала об этих убийствах и ничего не могла сделать, чтобы их предотвратить!

– Он уже сидел. Но все равно, теперь ты героиня, теперь он остановлен навсегда!

– Ну, по роже-то, мам, ты ему засветила!

– Да это так, на десерт, чтоб за базаром следил.

Тут Янка о чем-то задумалась. Кажется, придумала, как в будущем обходиться с такими типами.

– Что, милая?

– Стирать память о личности, внушать, что нормальным был… но это не пройдет – уже все знают о его преступлениях, вряд ли кто поверит…

– Да, не можем же мы всему народу память менять из-за каждого пипюка…

– Зато можем наложить реморализацию, на всю страну! Мы как раз хотели тебя попросить о помощи! – проговорила Янка и невинно так глянула на Маргит.

– Ладно, все объединим силы!

– Спасибо. Когда приступим?

– Да хоть сейчас. Или сначала выспаться и сил набраться?

– Думаю, лучше сил набраться и морально подготовиться…

«И наговориться всласть, милая».

«Конечно, радость».

– Ну что ж, пойдемте отдыхать, а завтра будет завтра…

Все переобнимались и разошлись по комнатам.

Инге подошла к грустной сестренке и приобняла ее.

– Все уже закончилось. Остается только самое главное…

– Только не переутомись, не надорвись, Яночка, – и прижала к сердцу.

– Постараюсь. А из-за чего моя сестренка грустит?

– За тебя переживаю…

– Все будет хорошо, родная… – Янка гладила сестренку по волосам. – Только вот чую, что и неработающая эмпатия, и все остальное – это изнутри… словно какая-то сущность внутри меня отыгрывается на мне за что-то…

– Налезло всякого из жестокого мира… Уберем, золотко!

– А если это моя темная сторона? – Инге обнимала сестренку.

– Это все равно не часть тебя, – и расцеловала. – Это привнесенное…

– Будем надеяться, родная! – и расцеловала в ответ. – Нам надо отдохнуть перед завтрашним мероприятием.

– И очень хорошо отдохнуть, солнышко!

– Так бы не отпускала тебя…

– Так и не отпускай…

После такого насыщенного дня девчонки уснули, не расцепляя рук. Во сне подпитывая друг друга Силой.

7.

Но кое для кого сны в эту ночь оказались кошмарными. Янка проснулась от собственного крика. Внутренняя тьма и вправду душила ее и наговаривала в уши всякие гадости. Эльза подхватилась, обняла, стала магичить…

– Прости, разбудила тебя…

– Да не ты это… А ты – пошло вон!

– Вы это серьезно, ваше высочество? – что-то с шипением вырвалось из самой Янки, оставив ту без чувств.

– Как никогда! Что ты за мерзость? 

– Я – это она! – конечность как щупальце вытянулось в сторону бесчувственной королевы.

– Если только ее уродливое отражение! Порождение того мерзкого мира!

– А кто её… нас туда закинул?

– Не закинул, а запрятал! – на пороге каким-то образом возникла Маргит. наверно или почуяла или услышала.

– А, ты, дорогая маменька?..

– Что ты за?.. О, нет! Да, я виновата, но как можно было по-другому?

– Хоть нормальных людей найти в качестве усыновителей!

– Ну ты же слышала, не могла я по-другому, – говорила Маргит, приводя в чувство Янку.

– Кто не хочет – находит причину!

– Если бы я искала, теряла время, я бы потеряла и Янку! Её убили бы! Да и тебя вместе с ней! – прокричала Маргит.

– Меня-то не жалко… я ж пакость…

– П-прекратите уже, – Янка очнулась и сидела на кровати, дрожа от холода. – Все претензии к тем людишкам, у которых я жила… – Инге исподлобья глядела на тень, уже принявшую ее облик.

– Давайте я к ним вернусь и добью? – предложила.

– Один уже отправился в ад… может, именно ты приложила к этому руку…

– Ну а что их, бантиками повязывать и благодарить за науку?

– Н-ну иди, расправься, раз у тебя так свербит в одном месте! Только и ты в ад попадешь!

– Ну так а куда я ещё гожусь?

– Может, и сделают тебя проводником, вместо Ай…

– Ну и нормально, я без сантиментов…

– Я т-тоже, – теперь Янка сидела, скрючившись, обхватив себя руками и буквально тряслась от холода. Хотя в комнате было скорее жарко от натопленного камина.

Ее обняли с двух сторон:

– Нет, вот тебя не отдадим!

– С-спасибо! – простучала зубами Инге.

Эльза укутала ее одеялом и снова крепко обняла. Тень пропала. Видно, ушла по адресу. Тут и сама Янка чувствовала вину, что не смогла осветлить свою темную сторону. Хотя не всегда это возможно… В тех условиях Янка и правда ничего не могла сделать. А после побега так и вообще была в черной депрессии. Ну да теперь все позади. Эльза ей так и сказала.

– Да, милая… А если… нет, у нее будут предписания и вряд ли она откажется…

– Скорее всего да, золотко…

– Ну что ж, пусть все остается как есть… простите меня, мам, сестренка… что разбудила вас…

– Не страшно, я к себе, а вы, девочки, попробуйте снова уснуть…

– Спасибо, мам! – девчонки расцеловали ее, и Маргит ушла.

Янка немного согрелась в сестренкиных объятиях. Потихоньку обе успокоились и уснули.

«Светлых снов, родная!» – передала Янка в полусне.

«А тебе еще больше! Только безмятежных!»

Моральную подготовку к обряду Янка начала тренировкой на заднем дворе, чтобы никому не мешать. Махание мечом помогало сосредоточиться. А тут и младшая присоединилась. Инге на практике учила Анну обращению с оружием. Хотя, в этот раз продолжала обучение. Получалось отменно. Младшая училась быстро.

– Устала? – прищурилась королева.

– Да нисколько! Мы в этом похожи!

– Точно! Тогда поехали дальше!

Клинки сверкали на солнце, некоторые зеваки из прислуги останавливались поглазеть. Красиво же. А потом и Эльза присоединилась, тоже чтобы посмотреть. Посылала обеим волны нежности. В конце концов Анна вымоталась, и Янка уговорила ее отдохнуть.

– Пойдемте подкрепим силы. У нас сегодня большое колдунство, – Инге приобняла обеих сестренок за плечи.

– А я вас морально поддержу, – улыбнулась Анна.

– Спасибо!

После семейного завтрака, на котором присутствовала и Рина, магички собрались обсудить тонкости и подробности «операции». Анна просто слушала. Янка явно что-то задумала и на автомате поглощала одну конфетку за другой, не боясь заработать диабет. Тем более, это повышает магическую силу.

– Нам, наверно, понадобятся еще маги с чистым сознанием, – проговорила королева. – Маги-Хранители…

– Я позову всех, кого найду.

– Спасибо, Риш. Нам наверно надо действовать в режиме медитации, как это обычно и происходит…

– И объединить наши сознания.

– Как и поступают Светлые Силы во вселенной… Риш, ты ведь можешь через Интернет вызов послать, разошли сообщения всем.

– И так, и мысленно пошлю… Сейчас.

«Очень надеюсь, что у нас получится. Главное, самой не подгадить, милая, а иначе все испорчу».

«Я помогу, золотко».

«Спасибо, любимая сестренка!»

«Было бы за что, это ты моя самая любимая сестренка!»

К этому времени Рина сообщила о готовности.

– Ну что ж, пойдемте, кто готов.

Все дружно, слаженно поднялись. Магички королевской крови, а так же Рина, вошли в общий транс, соединившись в общем сознании с другими Хранителями. Теперь они видели все зло. В каждом. И начали большую чистку. Силу давали им Небеса. А успех был виден сразу. Когда все было окончено, как сама королева, так и ее близкие и друзья могли убедиться в успехе. Даже просто пройдя по улицам. Воздух тоже стал как будто чище. 

– У нас получилось. У нас всех! – проговорила Инге. – Мы благодарим всех магов-хранителей, которые помогли в этом.

– Мы делали общее дело.

– И вряд ли теперь кто его испортит.

– Не допустим такого! – улыбнулась всем Янка.

А сама задумалась: как там ее Тень? Работает? Как бы вызвать и поинтересоваться. Но поймала на себе взгляды близких.

«Что, милая?»

«Задумалась тут, про Тень, солнышко».

«Думаю, милая, она на своем месте».

«И ни о чем не жалеет. Думаю, надо рассказать Ай о такой замене».

«Тоже можно, солнышко».

…Та выслушала. Немного удивленно. Потом проронила:

– Главное, чтобы ей мою свиту не передали. Они сейчас живут земной жизнью, мы видимся иногда…

– А… они там могут?

– Да, такое уже было после моего прошлого афронта. Думаю, Тени подберут новых духов…

Инге помолчала немного, о чем-то задумавшись.

– Тень – это я темная. Будь я на её месте, я бы отказалась от свиты…

– Собственно, мне их тоже не ад выделил. Сама подобрала в разных местах.

– Насчет Тени можно быть спокойной – она знает, что делает…

– Наверно, и правда на своем месте.

– Когда Тень из меня ушла, и эмпатия стала работать лучше, – проговорила Янка. – И злости стало меньше…

– Это же хорошо.

– Да. Теперь ничто не будет мешать делать мир чище и лучше…

– Здесь это даже возможно…

– Да…

– Удивительный мир. И все благодаря вам.

– Это отдушина для меня была…

– Не всякий сумеет создать именно такую.

– Это верно…

– Хорошо, что наши пути пересеклись.

– И началось-то с моей мести одному… деятелю…

– Это другой вопрос, просто судьба.

– Хотя, я бы создала этот мир в любом случае, – проговорила Янка. – В любой обстановке, даже в концлагере…

– Потому что вы – это вы.

– Разве это зависит от личности, Ай? Хотя, да… И от дара… Меня потому и прятали, чтобы сохранить…

– Понимаю…

– Так что, замена тебе в Аду есть…

– Навсегда ли?

– Это не у меня надо спрашивать, Ай….

– Это был риторический вопрос.

– Да, уже поняла… простите… я… после обряда как-то… на сон тянет… – Инге выглядела виновато. Как же – она ведь королева и должна быть в центре внимания. Да еще пресс-конференция впереди…

– Не смею больше беспокоить.

– Какие там мероприятия на завтра? Оставь, пожалуйста, на столе, я с утра просмотрю, – уже сонным голосом попросила Инге и поплелась в свои покои. Вернее, в их с Эльзой общие.

– Отдыхай скорее, милая! – Эльза обняла сестренку.

– И тебе спасибо, за помощь! Люблю мою сестренку! – Янка обняла принцессу в ответ не менее горячо.

– А уж я как! Пойдем, уложу!

– И вам всем спасибо, дорогие! – обернулась Инге к близким.

Все наперебой заверили, что любят, и пожелали хорошо отдохнуть.

– Уф, ну и денек! – Инге магией переоделась и вздохнула с облегчением, когда они с Эльзой оказались в своих покоях.

– Давай тебя скорее уложу!

– Спасибо, – Инге обняла сестренку.

Эльза повела сестричку ложиться.

– Знаешь, солнышко, – уже лежа в кровати, задумчиво сказала Янка, подпирая голову рукой, – если бы мы не нашли друг друга…

– Это было бы ужасно!

– Да, милая, – Инге обняла сестренку за шею и поцеловала. – Ты тоже давай ложись, золотко. Устала же не меньше меня…

– Да я сейчас лягу…

– Люблю тебя!

– Я тебя больше!

Девчонки уснули, держась за руки. Сил на большее не было у обеих. Зато сны хорошие.

Вместо эпилога

Через пару дней прошла пресс-конференция, на которой Янка ответила на все вопросы, касавшиеся и ближайшего будущего, и мира в целом. Народ все горячо одобрял. А насчет Тени Инге была спокойна – та справится с возложенной на нее ролью проводника. Нашла свое место.

Жизнь расставила все по своим местам и текла себе ровно и размеренно. И все были довольны.

Вечерами Янка с сестрой гуляли по галереям, любовались закатами и мило беседовали. Иногда к ним присоединялась и младшая. Маргит сделалась здесь королевой-матерью официально. Отличная жизнь же. А главное – семья и друзья рядом. И любимая сестренка… Навсегда.

Август 2019


End file.
